Rating Game: Heaven vs. Hell
Welcome to the return of the Rating Game series! The Raters! *CaptainSparklez13 (As Mike) 1st in The Resolution Revolution! *TrentFan (as Race) *MRace2010 (as TF) *Surferdude1219 *WinstonMacdonald 2nd in Heaven or Hell? *GalaxyRemixZ *Loenev (as Amber) *Conker511 *LindsayxJustin *Blake Megido *DarkKid99 *Dianted *Zannabanna *Blondieee *XxSolarEclipsexX *Gwopher *BlazeHead 51 *WelshGirlAmber *Miguelcamino *GamingProphecy 3rd in Heaven or Hell? *DerpyandDawn *Fyrexx *[[User:EnderEmerald46|'EnderEmerald46']] (as Emerald) 4th in Superzeroes *Chase555 *Laugh in the Haze! Elimination Table Thanks to LxJ for creating and maintaining the elimination table! 01: The Resolution Revolution! Liam: You can chat here until the challenge later! Challenge Liam: Welcome to Rating Game 6! The first rating is.................New Years Resolutions! Create the most wacky, funky n fresh new years resolution you can think of! The winner of this challenge will win a reward that could effect the entire game :O! Surfer: Learning the ukulele! Blake: Tolerating insufferable losers. Amber-J: Become Quadri-Lingual! Don: Be even more fantabulous then I was those year! And like something about world hunger Dark: Harnessing my powers of future-feeling! Race: Begin my plan of world domination starting with Italy, with no major defeats. :3 Blake Megido Mega Fan: OMG BLAKE *gives blake a hug* Orange: Bringing Tupac back LxJ: kill Lady Gaga. Blake Megido Mega Fan: My new years resolution is to make the world a better place by no longer fighting with my enemies and be a better friend to my friends. TF: Make everyone hail sliced bread Amber: Dancing all of the time and drinking ofcourse <3. Miguel: Become stronger and then open a bottle of water without help! Blondie: Make sure to devote all of my attention to Liam and send him a free copy of BWET (Deluxe Edition) the second it comes out. (: Zac: Get my own Zactastic Talk-Show. Where I interview the worlds funnest people. (Jordan would be my foot stool, just saying.) Chase: Paint the entire world GREEN! Zanna: Be yourself and don't let anything get you down. :) Emerald: This may sound weird, but every year for the last three years (2013-2015), my resolution is to have the first word I say and the last word I say be the exact same word...this year the magic word is "What". Jordan: My new years resolution is to cut back on Domestos, since that stuff us good amirite Emerald: Wait, imm supposed make a good resolution, not use my own, okay, Idd go with...Become a Game Show Host Blaze: put some kind of mask on that's not flammable, and actually set my head on fire so i really am a BLAZE HEAD. XD Dianted: "I'm going to make sure I lose that last two pounds to make my weight finally under 200!" *Over 600 by March* Gwopher: appreciate eric burdon and love urself Mike: Help other's find happiness that need it! Mabel: 00ps not get drunk again on New Years Eve while on Facebook, because that lead to some questoinable conversations. Liam: Wow all of these (apart from Dylan's) are gr8. However, the winner is.......................................................................Orange! Now the power you have is....HoH! You're head of household! Nominate two fellow raters for elimination, then we'll go to the vote off. Orange: *pulls all but Mike and Dianted's keys* gg m8 Liam: Christ ok. ''' Elimination #0 - Heaven and Hell '''Liam: Vote in the (CONF) for your loser tonite. Blake: (CONF) Bye. @Mike Amber-J: CONF) I vote Mike Chase: (CONF: Aww I love both of them :O but, I'll vote Mike...) Blondie: Mike (: Zanna: (CONF) I vote Mike. Don: (CONF: I vote to evict the sore loser, Mike. I honestly hope we get a better challenge next time. The host is so unoriginal he makes All Stars challenges look like gold.) Mabel: Dianted, you cast yourself as the motherly figure, however, fans of classic literary fiction will see through very quickly who your true character was, which is the wicked step-mother, really, of the tribe. It’s the eccentric woman who comes in and makes demands of everyone for the things of which she feels so entitled. You know, she spoils her children by perhaps giving them more rice at dinner, or the best places to sleep at night in the shelter. Um, she takes things that she’s— you’re not entitled to or didn’t earn herself, which was always evidenced by the fact that you got more gimme’s in this game than anyone and performed the worst out of anyone at challenges. Lastly, you made the quintessential wicked step-mother move by abusing the help. Which in this case was the minority alliances throughout the game. You always made sure they felt inferior, you always kept them in their place, and you always made it eminently clear that they weren’t coming to the ball that is the tribal council here this evening with you. So, that to me feels like your fatal flaw in your whole plan because unlike life, in the game of Survivor, the outcasts are the one who get the final say. So in a sweeping moment of poetic justice, the people to which you were so rude and terrible to before relegating them to the jury with the help of your alliance, are going to decide your fate this evening. This is why I love fairy tales because they always have a happy ending and the wicked step-mother never wins. Mike, good luck. Dark: (CONF) Byeeeee Mikey! Emerald: While I would follow everyone else, I'm not risking sharing the spotlight with him again. Bye-Bye Dianted Amber: i'm voting with my twin, bestie and bae: Don. so i vote Mike sorry Surfer: Let's get this over with. Mike. Blake Megido Mega Fan: (CONF) I vote together with my idol! I vote off Mike sowwy Miguel: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... Who should I vote for? Oh, I know! CONF MIKE END CONF Jordan: (CONF) Yeah I vote Mike I guess :0 Linsday: (CONF) i don't know but i liked Mike's rating more than Dianted, so i'm voting Dianted, nothing personally TF: (CONF) I don't want to vote, sorry :( Race: (CONF) Dianted is a threat to the Italians, so him. Zac: (CONF) I prayed to the Zactastic overlords and they said... *the lights flicker* Dianted. Liam: And in a vote of 13-5, Mike, you are the first eliminated rater from Rating Game: Heaven vs. Hell. Any final words? Gwopher: i vote daunte. 02: Heaven or Hell? Chat Blake Megido Mega Fan: *knocks on Blake's door* Blake, open the door, blake, blake, I know you're here Blake Zac: Where's my mega fan? *Sits in a corner and cries* Blake Megido Mega Fan: *sees Zac* that's sad.. *continue's kocking on blakes door* Open up Blake so I can smell you and hug you! \ Blake: Zac, um, you can have my mega fan. Blake Megido Mega Fan: *sees blake* BLAKE *runs to him and tackles him to the ground* I used mean look, You can't escape! Amber: Yay! Orange: :') Blake: Get off of me, freak. *goes in his room and locks the door tbh* Blake Megido Mega Fan: Blake *runs to the and tries to open* Blake, Blake open the door please! I am your mega fan and I will wait untill you get out of there. You can't escape me trust me! I will always love you! *kisses the door* I will stay here untill the end of time or untill you exits the room! TF: gg Blake, happy new mega fan Blake: I have food. You don't. Starve. Blake Megido Mega Fan: I don't need food while I can feed on your aura being near! I feed of your present! Blake: To be honest, you should be Zac's superfan. Oh wait, Zac has Dylan and Dra and stuff oops. Amber: oohh blake, you have a fan XD Blake Megido Mega Fan: Really you need to deserve fans and you don't deserve them if you ask for them! But you, you are my julliet, my yang, my better halve. Dark: Um... I support this #Blake x Blake's Fan <3 Blake: I don't want fans. Die. Dianted: Well that was fun. Now it is time to slowly kill everyone who voted me... and Orange. #sorrynotsorry Amber: /(.)_(.)\ LxJ: .......oh god no ahah Dianted: Yeah, some will get death and some will get pancakes I just made, yay. LxJ: no please forgive me i will never vote you again Liam: Gather round all! You may be wondering when the team stage is going to kick in, and that's right now! Let's see here....Heaven: TrentFan, MRace2010, Surferdude1219, Conker511, DarkKid99, Blondieee, Gwopher, Miguelcamino, GamingProphecy, Fyrexx, EnderEmerald46 and um...Blake Megido? ''' '''Liam: Next we have Hell: WinstonMacdonald, GalaxyRemixZ, Loenev, Dianted, Zannabanna, SolarEclipse, BlazeHead 51, LindsayxJustin, WelshGirlAmber, DerpyandDawn, Chase555 and Laugh in the Haze! Good luck new teams, you'll need it. Conker: *in a coma* ... *wakes up* WoW! GUYS! Ei ammey wake aftur liek ages ant tut cooooolieo!? OMGey I'm a HAROE! OMG THAT IS So COOLIO RIGGGGGGGHT!? Amber: Hell? Omg! Chase: I'm on the Hell Team? Yay! I loving being the bad guy! :D Amber: we are in the same team, chase! *hugs him* Conker: Whet thjjeke Fuji, Chaise?! Baed guis are evile liek the evil Josh! Chase: OMG I didn't even realize that! Yay! *hugs back* Blake: Die. @Liam You're going to hell. Why am I a BORING hero? Why is LUCINA a villain? She's a g.oddess. Amber: Hahaha, I'm glad I'm in your team. But we are team hell. That doesn't mean something nice, I guess ;o. Surfer: Lmao @blake being a hero. TF: I actually thought I was Lucifer's incarnate. Oh well, OK. Blake: ^ This is true wtf Gwopher: chill af Blaze: (CONF) Hell?...meh, it was expected. (laughs) Don: *Rolls eyes* Whatever, I could think the host would give us the decency of having teams that make sense, Chase and Amber on villains? Blake on the heroes? Emerald: I'm confused too, I mean I always do better in these camps when I turn out to be the bad guy! Look at Battle of the Heroes to Brawl of the Villains, that game where I was Not-So-Grump, I dontt remember it...and if the next challenge is about comedians or movie genres, I have a good one Miguel: Time for the miguel song: Miguel is my name and Total Drama is my game. I'm like a flame cause I have some fame! Chase: It's all fine guys! I like how the teams are a little mixed up! Makes things more interesting! (CONF: At least I'm on a team with a lot of people I like!) Dark: Why am I not on the Hell team? I guess I need to be more evil... *kicks a puppy* Is that enough? Dianted: Noooooooo! I named him Nemo! He was all I cared about! NOOOOOOOO! *Cradles Nemo in his arms* Everything will be all right... it'll be just fine! *Cries* Gwopher: @dark wtf?? u suck for doing that Challenge: (4PM UTC, 10AM EST) Liam: Welcome raters! The rating today is....cartoon characters! You answer has to be television exclusive (ex: no II or BFDI-esque characters). You have until January 5th! Good luck! Amber: Bubbles from the Powerpuff Girls <3 Race: I want to pick Timmy Turner, so I will yeah. *eats Rooster Teeth Podcast Pizza* :3 Blake: Toph from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Jordan: Pam Poovey from Archer (ofc) <3333333 Dianted: Squidward Tennisballs-- err, Tentacles. <3 Delilio: These teams are really random, ohwell uhm...Zoey, Total Drama revenge of the island/ All stars Dark: I pick Mojo Jojo from the power puff girls! Chase: Perry the Platypus from Phineas and Ferb! Zanna: Scooby-Doo Miguel: Hades from Disney's Hercules! I just love him! Delilio: I guess movies air on tv aswell. Amber-J: Ummmmm.... Uh..........? O I freaking love Frankie from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. So, her. Zac: Marshal Lee ~ Adventure time. Surfer: Patrick from spongebob (you know whats funnier than 24? 25!!!) Orange: Courage from Courage the Cowardly Dog TF: Samurai Jack from....Samurai Jack, eh. Don: Elmo. LxJ: Finn from advenutre time *-* Gwopher: probably jasmine from tdpi yo cool nice Emerald: Kirby, there was actually a Kirby cartoon...Right Back At Ya, it was called Delilio: I don't know what the host is waiting for but I don't have the time to wait, I leave bye Blaze: uhh...i'll go with Luigi from Super Mario World the cartoon, i wonder if he realised that that football was a stone all along... Liam: I like a lot of these, but the winners overall are...The Hells! How anti-climatic! Anyways time for the Heavens' elimination! Elimination #1 - Heaven Liam: Winston may have quit, but you guys still suck so you're sending someone home! Vote in the (CONF) to register your vote! Race: (CONF) Gaming Prophecy? That sounds a bit too cheesy for my tastes. Mmm...Rooster Teeth Podcast Pizza. But alas, they are not the pizza I desire. So, them. :3 Blake: (CONF) Gaming, soz. Even though your avatar is Henry and he's bae <3 TF: (CONF) Eh I'll vote off Gaming I guess Zac: (CONF) Race. Surfer: (CONF) I vote off EE cuz who? And gaming is mah bro Emerald: (CONF) I'm not gonna vote for Surfer because he voted for me, so I vote for Gwopher. Miguel CONF : I should vote Gaming Prophecy cause he didn't participate in the challenege END CONF Blondie: (CONF) Gaming I guess. Dark (CONF) EE Liam: Bye Gaming! 03: Superzeroes Chat: Heaven Emerald: Okay, letss try to not lose. Dark, why did you vote for me? Dark: Because Gaming was my friend? Blake: I don't understand why I'm still in heaven. Dark: Same ^ We should be extra evil now. Race: I mean, TF is Lucifer's descendant or something and he's still here. I don't think you guys would switch either if he wouldn't. :3 Dark: Um.. EE how did you see my vote? Miguel: I'll miss Gaming! Emerald: *Flashback to listening to votes, back to now* ...I...have my methods, I dont knoww how imm on Heaven either Gwopher: wow brian jones sure is cool! Surfer: I think I'm an angel! :D TF: Yeah, Race is right. Don't if you don't want to die or something :) Emerald: I wonder how the challenge is gonna work, since it's me B-Day! :3 Chat: Hell Blaze: (sighs) another day in Rating Game... Amber: Yeahh ahahah Blaze: (whistles) bored, bored, bored... Amber: Ahw, Blaze! Let's talk! :D Blaze: sure!, what should we talk about? Amber: uhh, what do you think about Harry Potter? :p Dianted: HP is da bae. J.K. Rowling. <3 Amber: omggg dianted i love uuuuu! *hugs* Blaze: wait till my father hears about this! (sneers) Challenge: Jan 10th 2015 @6PM UTC (12PM EST) Liam: Welcome to this weeks rating! You'll be ranking Superheroes! Blake: Raven tbh Amber-J: Black Widow <3 Chase: Green Lantern! <3 Surfer: Uh, does Rocket count? Dianted: Groot. I wish I was him. :( Emerald: Deadpool! Blaze: Wolverine gg. Amber: Emma Frost aka The White Queen <3 Dark: I AM BATMAN! Gwopher: George Harrison :) actually dm ill get voted out 4 that, hey! how about starfire shes cool! Miguel: Beast Boy! Go! Jordan: Baymax the bae :'D Mabel: Wonder Woman. TF: supaidaman Spiderman OK? Zanna: Hawkgirl Race: Liam Let's go with...Iron Man? LxJ: katniss everdeen she is a Superhero. Liam: And the winner is Dianted for Hell! Heaven are going to elimination again. :[ Elimination #2 - Heaven Liam: Good luck! Emerald: Well, since LxJ is on the other team...I guess Gwopher, she did say she would get voted out if she said George Harrison. I'be been eliminated far too many times to know that these kinds of jokes will get you out quick. Dark: (CONF) I vote Emerald because he got Gaming out! Emerald: *Outside of Dark's conf* I didnt even vote for Gaming, you dingus! Blake: (CONF) Still don't know why I'm on this team. Anyways, bye Emerald. Surfer: (CONF SO EE CAN'T HEAR) I vote Emerald. Conker: (CONF) ILL v0te Emareld because hi's weird. Unliek me, amrit?! *gets hit by complaints from* Wow, I'm suddenly normal... Ahw... Blondie: (CONF) I forgot I was in this but Emerald I guess. Miguel: CONF Bye Gwopher *stamps her passport* END CONF TF: (CONF) Umm... I have no idea on who to vote...so I'm going to vote Gwopher because idk he asked for it because of the joke or something.. Race: (CONF) I vote Liam- I mean Ender. Aren't they the same person? gwopher: wTF GUYS I SAID STARFIRE, I SAID GEORGE HARRISON AS A JOKE THEN I CHANGED MY THING, honestly..... i vote for emerald or ill get voted out lmao... but lol thanks TF for using correct pronunss uNLIKE miguel, whoever they are anyway...lmao.... Liam: In a 7-3 vote, Emerald is eliminated. Cheerio. 04: Chat: Heaven Surfer: Wow. We need to actually win! Miguel: I don't like that gwopher. gwopher: dude chill, i didntt do anything wrong... Miguel: What ever *goes to his room and eats a hamburger* Gwopher: whoa... ok... bit rude :( Blake: Instead of being stupid trash and insulting another person you know literally nothing about, guys, we could actually win >.>. Gwopher: who are u talking to? I didntt insult anyone?? Chat: Hell Challenge: 23/01/15 Liam: Today's rating is... Video Game Soundtracks! I do love a lot of music based on video games, so hit me with your best shot! Blake: Zinnia's Sorrow from Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire (will link later) Race: Tomorrow is Mine from Bayonetta 2. :3 Blaze: Cipher Peon's theme from Pokemon Colosseum. i was torn between choosing this and Miror. B's theme from Pokemon XD tbh. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ckYXt_BjAe0) Gwopher: i dont knoww any game soundtracks apart from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGufy1PAeTU im so sorry Elimination #3 - ???